The Padfoot
by Shankz1
Summary: Siruis left something to James and Lily. But after their death, she is still looking for the man she knows something no one else knows. Something her about her father, Siruis Black, that could clear his history.
1. Introduction

Padfoot  
  
  
Like any young wizard in England, I'd always wondered how Harry Potter, could withstand Voldemort. But, then again; I'm not just a young witch in London. Because, I knew. I was there. I knew what happened to Siruis Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James and Lily Potter, and little Harry. That is because Siruis, is my father.   
  
On March Fourth Nineteen Eighty, I was born. Just four months before Harry Potter was born. Siruis Black had a short marriage with, Cornelia Watershue; they had a daughter, two years after their marriage. Black, being Potter's best friend, never told James about Cornelia, until her death. Four days after my birth, was her death. And left Sirius with a four-day-old baby daughter. Lily had agreed to take me in, but Remus Lupin, insisted he had kept me. The Potter's disagreed. And after Harry was born, a year and two months later, exactly, they were murdered.   
  
And today. Fifteen years later, I am roaming the streets of London. An outlaw is I. Looking down at my shabby robes, I continue to walk. I had just woke up. My destination is Hogsmeade. Or at least Diagon Alley, some Wizard Community, that'll take me in.   
  
The muggles around here know not to mess with me. Though they don't know me. Just as the descriptions on the "Wanted" signs in the Muggle jails. I bet Azkaban's better than this place. At least, I'll be with Wizards. My father was there, he got out.   
  
My Wizarding Schooling isn't true. Hogwarts, I can't find. But I know where the Headmaster is. And next month, I'll be there. But I've got a month, and thousands of Galleons to spend on school. But, first. My father. I know not whether to convict him of leaving me, for an outlawed life. He's as lucky as unlucky that I have a natural talent for magic. I can still beat the crap out of him, to blame him. But I won't. I know he did the best he could.   
  
The day after the Potter's house was blown up, practically, I went Marauder like my father. I found a book that had described everything of my past, present, and future.   
  
Luckily, I have my secret to my survivor. But I don't loathe over it in Muggle England. For. Like my father, and his friends. I am an Animagus. And that's why I'm the Padfoot. Or, at least, if Padfoot was light on his feet. I don't care, really. That's me. Padfoot.  
  
A/N- oui vey! Terrible! Anyways, I'm writing more! Oh, and about "The Padfoot"; she's got a real name. You'll find that next. I need some reviews first. I'll say five. Usually it's ten, but I don't get many reviews, and I don't depend on it.  



	2. Desperate

                        The Padfoot

                        By Shankz

                        Chapter Two: Desperate 

I'm cold.  I'm always cold. 

I itch.  I always itch.

I'm tired.  Yet, again, lately I've always been tired.  

I think I'm sick.  After eating leftovers out of trashcans you would be too.

I'm scared.  I have reason to be, you know.

I just picked up a newspaper.  It said a convicted murderer was on the loose.  

His name was Sirius Black.

I'm trying to tell myself, it can't be him.  It just can't be.  Maybe my father has come to find me.

But I've been sitting here for too long.  And he still hasn't come.

I sit here, in an alley somewhere around Harrods's.  The bottom of my shoe has long worn off.  It's winter, now.  I wish I didn't sell my jacket for five pence and a sandwich.  

It was ham.  I don't like ham.

I'm trying to imagine a warm, black cloak wrapped around me.  The silver fastenings are glimmering in the sunlight.  In the depths of my imagination, I'm at Hogwarts.

I'm at Hogwarts, with my cloak, and a Gryffindor Lion patch on it.  I could only imagine Mr. Potter and my father having snowball fights with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew.

I shudder at his name.  _Mr. Peter Pettigrew.  If it weren't for him, I'd have a father.  And I'd be at Hogwarts._

But he told Lord Voldemort about my parents.  And I'm probably the only one to know this.

A/N- Short, I know.  But I want- I need- more reviews.

And, while you're at it, if you want a parody, please read my new story, Behind_ the Music: The Weird Sisters.  For drama, I wrote a new story called__ One the ship is H/G._

What? What? I'm getting desperate nowadays.  


	3. Oh Dear...

The Padfoot  
  
Chapter Three: Oh dear..  
  
  
  
I'm stopping in the corner of the street.  
  
Did I say the corner?  
  
Yes, the Corner of Abbey Road, half way in the street.  
  
I saw something.. odd.  
  
"Oh fuck." I whispered.  
  
Oblivious to the usually Sunday Afternoon traffic, I ran.  
  
I ran fast.  
  
I ran hard.  
  
I ran- I think you get the point.  
  
I tripped over my own feet and fell flat into a heap of garbage.  
  
Somehow, I floated out.  
  
It's weird, how, I've never been to Hogwarts, but I can do magic.  
  
And how I've never really met my father. But I feel like he's watching me.  
  
I know everything that's happening to Harry Potter. I can feel what he's thinking.  
  
One time, I passed out in a store. I was thinking about stealing an orange, and I passed out.  
  
I had heard Harry Potter was in the Triwizard Tournament and some kid named, oh what was his name? Damn it.. oh yeah, Cedric Diggory was killed. Right at that moment..  
  
But, the funny thing is; I was walking around, and the orange was in my pocket.  
  
~  
  
I woke up today.  
  
I always sleep in cat form. Alley cats are far too common for someone to see me. You humans are way to unobservant. Some lady kicked me last week. You mean, mean people!  
  
If I were at Hogwarts, and had any money, I'd be a vegetarian.  
  
Mean Muggles.. I'm sure the Wizards are nicer.  
  
I know Mrs. Potter was. I can't remember what she looked like, but I remember what it felt like to be around her. She was like my mother.  
  
Anyway, I was woken by the sound of cars going by past the Garbage Can behind some stores.  
  
I swear, I've been living on the streets, in London for almost fourteen years, and it's amazing that I haven't found Diagon Alley. Maybe I've been looking in the wrong places.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
This morning, I saw wear the strange thing was going.  
  
~  
  
A/N- I'm building the suspense.. not really, I'm sure you all know. You smart, smart people. Now, I'm not writing anymore until I get 20 reviews. I have 13 at the moment. So, get reviewing.. please..? 


End file.
